


Chaddick - Arthur's True Heir

by rgii55447



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgii55447/pseuds/rgii55447
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ONE TRUE KING"The Future I have seen has many possibilities..."Chaddick was destined to become Camelot's next King. As Tedros was struggling to prove himself worthy, Excalibur remained still in the stone because it knew Tedros was never meant to be King.Unfortunately, due to his untimely death Chaddick was never able to take his place as king, the events that followed the alternate future that was never meant to be.But what if Chaddick had lived? This is the fate of Camelot as it was supposed to be.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read Quests for Glory in awhile, so this first Chapter might be a bit choppy. I wanted to get it out there though.

Chaddick forced himself to crawl across the sands of the shore toward the lake.

"Help me..." He cried. The Lady of the Lake was there, she had to help him.

But then he appeared, the one who had stabbed him.

"No, it is me you are looking for. I'm the heir to Arthur's throne. Kiss me, and I will show you what you deserve."

The Lady of the Lake looked from Chaddick to the snake.

"Everybody wants something from you. Let me give you something instead."

This was the turning point of fate. One path would lead to Camelot's victory, one would lead to it's ruin. But both had Arthur's blood. Who should she choose.

One was asking for something, one was offering to give. Selfishness vs. selflessness. Shouldn't the heir of King Arthur be the latter?

But then she fixed her gaze on the boy dying. Would she be willing to let an injured boy die because he had nothing to offer in return? Wasn't that in itself the very selfishness for which she was questioning?

As much as she wanted to accept the strong boy in front of her's offer, she decided it was the injured boy she would save.

And with that, the Lady of the Lake swept Caddick away drawing him into the safe house where he could be healed.


	2. Chapter 2

_The plan has changed_ , Rhian thought. With Chaddick escaped there was no way to get King Arthur’s Blood. Plus, he now knew the face of the enemy. If he was to warn Tedros…

This was a disaster, but Rhian wasn’t giving up yet.

Mounting his horse, he turned it toward Camelot.

The Storian had started writing again, the scene that took place in Avalon depicted clearly on the page.

“King Arthur’s True Heir,” remarked Professor Dovey, examining the title, “The Storian must be telling Tedros’ rise to King now.”

“But if this is Tedros’ Story, why is it starting here, and why did somebody attack Chaddick?” Sophie asked, staring at the page in astonishment.

“I don’t know,” responded Professor Dovey, “Whatever the meaning of this, I’m sure it will be revealed as the story progresses.”

“Sure,” Sophie said watching the Storian write. If there was anything that Sophia knew about Fairy Tales, they took a ridiculously long time getting to the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, I don't plan to toke a ridiculously long time to tell this story. The is an AU after all, only in the real canon do things get so off track they need three 600 page books to tell the story.  
> Any extra insights into the books' canon would greatly appreciated as it's been awhile since I've read most of these books, and One True King is the only one I've read recently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so worried I am not following consistently with the book. Please forgive me if I am. I haven't read Quests For Glory in 3 years, and have no access to the book at this point.

Chaddick laid in the bed in the hut in the sanctuary under the lake of Avalon, the power of the Lady of the Lake that flowed through the place healing him little by little. How long he had been out, he didn’t know.

When Agatha arrived, she rushed to Chaddick’s side.

“Chaddick? Are you okay?”

Chaddick cracked his eyes open, his lids heavy with exhaustion.

“Agatha?” Chaddick murmured. “Is Tedros okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine.” She didn’t want to go on about Tedros stuck in Camelot, still unable to pull Excalibur from the Stone, “What happened? You’re lucky the Lady of the Lake saved you on time.”

Chaddick’s eyes went wide, suddenly fully alert. “The Snake! He’s come to take the throne!”

Chaddick tried to get to his feet, but Agatha stopped him.

“Rest. Tell me what happened.”

And Chaddick did. As he spoke, Agatha’s heart began to fill with fear. Whoever this snake was had to be stopped.

“And you’re sure you remember his face?” Agatha inquired.

Chaddick nodded.

“Then we need to get back to Camelot and warn Tedros.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to pause until I can get my hands on the Book Quests for Glory, but maybe not.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sophie and Agatha arrived back in Camelot, Chadwick made his way to King Tedros to make his report. They quickly arranged a war meeting around the Round Table.

“There have been reports of the Snake’s armies in Foxwood,” said Tedros, “You’ve seen him in action Chaddick, what do you suggest the best form of approach would be?”

Chaddick examined the map. “I’d say we need about ten soldiers to meet us here in the event of the battle. I can make a head start and see if I can get the people of Foxwood onto our side.”

“Where would I be in all this?” Tedros asked, making sure to maintain his level of authority.

“We need you here to rally together your kingdom,” Chaddick replied, “Then you can meet us in battle 5 days from now. Hopefully by then you can pull Excalibur.”

Tedros nodded. Agatha gaped. Tedros was actually listening to Chaddick. How come she could never get him to listen to her?

“Hey,” said Chaddick as he got up, turning to Sophie and Agatha, “I could use you with help on the negotiations.

Agatha looked at Tedros, waiting for him to protest. Instead, he looked heavily at Chaddick, “Just make sure to take care of my Queen.”

Agatha sighed. Why was Tedros more willing to take advice from his knight than his own Queen.

Right now it didn’t matter, they were needed in Foxwood.


End file.
